garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernie Rosenberg
Originally from the LA area, Bernie arrived in St. Claire as a pre-change runaway. She spent a few nights hiding out in museums and libraries at night, and hanging out and reading mainly in Harbor Park during the day. After her kinfetch alerted the local Gnawers to her imminent firsting, she underwent the most laidback cubnapping of all time (with the possible exception of Anneka's), and subsequently, one of the least traumatic first changes possible. Lucky kid. (To be continued... someday.) Appearance Original Description Shall we call her Rubenesque? At about 5'6", the girl looks to be carrying around two hundred pounds, giving her a somewhat matronly version of an hourglass figure for a girl in her mid-teens. Cliche as it is, she really does have a pretty face. It's a bit plump and tawny freckles are scattered across her nose and cheeks, but otherwise her complexion is unblemished, and her features are well balanced. Full lips frame almost-straight teeth, often revealed in a cheerful grin, and large, almond-shaped eyes, the irises a warm, gold-flecked shade of brown and the lashes thick and dark, peer out brightly through wire-rimmed glasses. Her mass of unruly black curls falls untamed to the middle of her back, stray strands frequently dangling before her face. She doesn't appear to be wearing even a touch of makeup, and her only visible jewelry is a slim golden chain about her neck, bearing a small star of David. Her style of dress is equally unlikely to get her on the cover of Cosmopolitan. A cotton tanktop, faded by age from black to merely dark grey, molds itself to her upper body; the fairly high neckline deemphasizes her bustiness, as does the huge grey flannel men's shirt which practically engulfs her. The tanktop is tucked into a threadbare pair of baggy dark blue jeans, cinched tightly around her surprisingly small waist by what appears to be a seatbelt -- the buckle even reads "GM". The frayed hems pool around the ankles of her decrepit black Docs, laced with sparkly silver laces which have also seen better days. Atop all this is a huge and ancient black leather motorcycle jacket, the cuffs of which constantly fall down over her hands. Slung over her shoulder is a bulging canvas backpack, probably military surplus, dotted with patches and pins in various colours and states of repair. Stats GM Info Bernie has a very, very wide range of knowledge from her almost obsessive reading, and has a bit of trivia, at least, about almost anything and everything. She has about college-level knowledge of math, biology, chemistry, and a rather random grabbag of history, and is really a very good writer. She expresses herself quite well on paper, though her perfect spelling, punctuation, and (only when written...) grammar have always been more surprising to her teachers. Periodically, she commits poetry. She can research like nobody's business. She has an affinity for computers, knows her way around the internet pretty well; did a touch of low-grade cracking in the last year or two, minor things like breaking into other computers on the school network and, for example, changing stories in the school newspaper to be more... interesting. She's really good at first person shooters. She sings quite well, and has basic first aid & CPR knowledge (Red Cross card, expired by two years, is still in her wallet). She's passed Red Cross swimming lessons up to Intermediate, and, though she has very little formal training in fighting, ended up in enough brawls at school and has had enough practise since first change to know how to hurt people (and things), and as far as she's concerned, pretty much anything goes. She has a vague idea what to do with a knife or gun, but very little actual experience with the former and none with the latter. She's not half bad at shoplifting, and can be sneaky and quiet enough to get in, out of, and around in a smallish house with eight other occupants without (usually) getting caught. And, of course, she's a master level roleplayer, in knowledge and ability. ;) Category:Cliath Category:Homid Category:Bone Gnawers Category:Ragabash Category:Past PCs